


Meet the Geezers

by DerpyMcButtface



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcButtface/pseuds/DerpyMcButtface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sticky situation when you're bringing your boyfriend home to meet the parents for the first time.</p><p>It's even stickier when actually, he's your fiance.</p><p>It's stickiest when your parents are old, retired, ex-Overwatch agents from the first and second Omnic Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Geezers

“So… Don’t flinch. Bow _really_ low. And don’t make _any sudden movements._ ”

Emmy laughed. “Yoshio!” she chided, but had to admit that, as far as her parents were concerned, the advice was spot-on.

“Three years and one engagement in, I finally get to meet the family, huh?” Yoshio smiled at his wife-to-be. “I’m really excited.”

“Well… You know about them already, right?” she asked, eyes on the road ahead.

“They’re old military, you got one Father and one Daddy, they’re about to find out that they’re going to have a son-in-law, and this is going to go just fine.” Yoshio smiled reassuringly. “They raised you, they’re probably good people.”

“Yeah… I mean…”

“I’ll like them. I’ll make sure I like them.” Yoshio put a hand on her shoulder briefly. “Lighten up!”

Emmy nodded vaguely, her face troubled as she drove past the green, leafy orchards around them.

“Emiko, what’s wrong?”

The fruit trees disappeared into the rearview mirror, and a gentle hill rose up in front of the care. They were nearly home. Emmy didn’t answer his question. “The gate should be right up ahead. I’ll call Dad to let us i-“

"Emmy!" Yoshio shouted in surprise as they approached the driveway's gate.

"Ah-"

“Is that... A... Cowboy...?“ 

Dad looked exactly the same as he did last Thanksgiving, in his usual hat, work boots, and his ever-present cigar. There was a fresh splatter of orange paint on his prosthetic arm, but other than that, he was as comforting and warm as home ever was.

Less comfortable and warm though was the Peacemaker aimed straight at the windshield. “Hold it there, stranger, don’t know your name but if you don’t start talkin’ yer-“

Emmy rolled down the window and stuck her head out. “Daddy! It’s me, sorry, new car!”

The old cowboy stopped and lifted up the brim of his hat to get a good look. “Eh? Kiddo!” he exclaimed, twirling the gun in his hand and sticking it back into its holster. “Ya made it!”

“Yeah! Hi Dad! I-“

“Just a sec, sweetiepie.” Dad took a communicator out and held it to his lips. “Hey sugarplum, it’s just Emmy, you can stop trailing the car.”

Emmy froze. "Trailing the car. _Father was trailing the-_ " She inhaled and exhaled before ducking back inside the car. “Yoshio… You told me that you’d be okay… We talked about this, remember?”

The young man just laughed it off. “C’mon, that was kinda funny,” he reassured her, and reached for the handle of the door.

“S-Stop, let me get out first. Remember- _no sudden movements_ ,” Emmy said quickly, and scooted out before Yoshio could respond. “Daddy! I want you to meet Yoshio.”

Dad snorted in surprised. “Yoshiwhat?”

She pointed to the car. “Yoshio. I want you all to meet each other.”

The old man put a hand on his holster, but crooked two fingers at the car. “C’mon out, son.”

Slowly, Yoshio opened the car door and stepped out very carefully, almost gingerly. Before Emmy could stop him, He immediately sank into ground-skimming bow a gymnast would have envied.

“Reckon I’ll never understand why y’Japanese people keep doing that. Get up boy, that’s no way to make a first impression,” Dad grunted as Yoshio nearly tripped in his haste to return upright. He looked Yoshio up and down, blowing a cloud of cigar smoke at the younger man. “Well! Got yerself an Asian one. Looks like ya got your daddy’s taste in men!” he guffawed.

Yoshio managed to force a laugh, but Emmy cringed. “ _Dad!_ ” she exclaimed. “No, he doesn’t mean… Where’s Father?” she asked, looking around desperately for someone to put a cork on her parent.

“Meetin’ us back at the house. Move out, supper’s almost ready. Y’came riding in a bit earlier than I thought.” Dad stuck his thumbs in his belt and began a rolling stride up the hill.

The three of them walked in silence as the sun began to sink in the sky. The way up the pebbly hill took them past a view of the farmland below. Come autumn, the orchard would be bustling with activity and the trees dripping with fruit, but for now, the scene behind them was hushed in the spring evening.

Halfway up the hill, a figure stood silhouetted against the nearby house. Emmy didn’t bother asking how he got there from the orchard without them noticing. “Father,” she called out as they approached, knowing better than to run straight at him- that privilege was reserved for only Dad.

The Japanese man remained silent, regarding the trio with a stoic face.

“Darlin’.” When they reached him, Dad put an elbow on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Emmy’s back. She’s bought this guy with her.”

The two Japanese men were silent for a minute, Yoshio with a cold sweat and Father with an impassive stare. If she wasn’t so anxious, Emmy might have found the contrast between the two men interesting- her father was stocky and broad-shouldered as an ox, while Yoshio was more delicately-built and lanky as the fence stocks behind them.

“Good evening-“ Yoshio began, but the older man cut him off.

“Have times changed so much that the youth no longer have manners?” Father asked coldly.

Yoshio immediately dipped down in a deep bow, his face in a pained wince.

“What is your name,” Father demanded.

“Nakamura Yoshio.”

“Where are you from.”

“I moved to Boston from Tokyo.”

"When?"

"Two years ago."

"W-"

Emmy opened her mouth, but Dad was faster. He grabbed Father's elbow and whistled. “Whoa there, partner, the cross-examination can wait ‘til after dinner,” Dad cut in. "I'm hungry as a miner. Darlin', I'm just 'bout ready to eat  _you_ if we don't get to the table soon!" 

Yoshio exhaled loudly as the two men strode (or in the shorter man's case, was dragged) ahead towards the farmhouse. "Well."

"I told you," Emmy said sullenly. "I told you so."

 


End file.
